The present invention pertains generally to racks or holders on which hand tools and other articles are displayed or stored with such holders oftimes being used for displaying the tools in a retail establishment.
It is common practice in the marketing of hand tools to display articles such as a set of wrenches, screwdrivers, etc., supported in place on a holder with the holder being useable thereafter for orderly tool storage. A problem exists in displaying of hand tools, some being of considerable cost, in retail establishments in that some tool holders permit tool removal and concealment permitting theft of the tool. In an attempt to thwart such theft some tool manufacturers have resorted to shrink wrapping or the bubble packaging of tools but have found that such packaging is costly. Further, such packaging may or may not include a useable holder for later use by the purchaser for orderly storage of the tools. A further drawback is that such packaging prevents a prospective purchaser from closely examining the tools resulting in loss of a sale by the retailer. It is important in the merchandising of tools that the same be displayed for view by the prospective buyer. The theft of tools from store shelves and racks constitutes a problem for most retail establishments as tools are typically highly portable and readily concealable.